RAIN
by Mr.Beanie
Summary: musim hujan yang sering di sukai banyak orang daripada musim panas , walaupun untuk menyambut mentaripun susah seperti kenangan menyedihkan yang pernah di alami Baekhyun /CHANBAEK/YAOI


_**RAIN**_

 _ **Main cast : Park Chanyeol Byun Baekhyun**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Summary : musim hujan yang sering di sukai banyak orang daripada musim panas , walaupun untuk menyambut mentaripun susah seperti kenangan menyedihkan yang pernah di alami Baekhyun**_

 _ **Note : Disini Baekhyun POV selama cerita ya :)**_

 _ **Warning! : YAOI , Typo (s) , alur maju-mundur atas-bawah/?**_

 _ **Cerita ini sebelumnya pernah saya post :)**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _* Flashback on *_

Pagi yang mendung. Sama seperti suasana hatiku yang mendung juga saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Sekolah yang baru , teman yang baru dan suasana yang baru

Ya, tepat! Karena _appa_ ku yang telah di pindahkan tugas ke perusahaan pusat yang berada di kota yang berbeda dengan kotaku yang dulu, maka mau tidak mau dan seluruh keluargaku ikut bersama _appa_ ke seoul

Rasanya seperti keluar dari zona nyamanmu yang selama bertahun-tahun kau tinggali. Aku memang termasuk orang yang tidak terlalu cepat beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru.

Jam 07.00, sudah saatnya aku berangkat ke sekolah. Sekolahku memang dekat dengan rumah, jadi lebih baik aku berjalan kaki selain menyehatkan. Uang untuk ongkospun dapat ku simpan

" _Appa, Eomma_ ~ Baekkie berangkat dulu ya~" ucapku sambil menyalami kedua orang tua ku

"Hati-hati di jalan ya sayang... Jangan lupa setelah pulang sekolah langsung pulang! Nanti kita akan pergi ke tempat les untuk mendaftarkan mu" ucap _Eomma_ ku sekaligus mengingatkanku

"Oke _Eomma_ ~ Tapi kalau Baekkie tidak lupa ya...". Candaku pada _Eomma_

Akupun mengambil ancang-ancang siap berlari keluar rumah dan di dalam rumah hanya terdengar suara teriakan dari _Eomma_ ku, gelak tawa dari adik laki-lakiku dan juga _appa_ ku

Ketika aku sudah tidak berlari lagi karena capek akhirnya ku memilih jalan dengan santainya, baru saja aku berjalan beberapa langkah tiba-tiba gerimis membasahi lingkungan di kota ini. Dan akupun lupa membawa payung tapi tak apalah, aku salah satu pengagum rintikan air kecil-kecil yang turun dari langit

Aku terus berjalan santai sambil menutupi kepalanya ada juga yang mengumpat dengan suara kecil karena lupa membawa payung. Apakah mereka tak pernah berpikir dan melihat bahwa dunia ini indah? Tanpa ada hujan, kurasa semua terasa hambar. Sama seperti cinta, tanpanya hidup kita terasa hampa.

Tak terasa aku sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah. Gerimis sudah reda dan sekarang pukul 07.15 berhubung aku anak baru, maka aku harus pergi ke ruangan kepala sekolah terlebih dahulu untuk mengetahui di kelas mana aku akan belajar. Untuk mencapai ruang kepala sekolah, aku harus melewati taman yang luas

Aku menyusuri jalan setapak yang ada di tengah taman ini. Sayup-sayup terdengar petikan gitar dan suara yang merdu, suaranya sungguh menyejukkan hati. Sangat cocok di dengarkan saat ini, sesudah hujan reda. Dingin, menyejukkan, menenangkan, dan membuai telinga untuk mendengar nya bernyayi terus-menerus

Jika bukan karena aku harus ke ruang kepala sekolah, aku betah berlama-lama di sini dan menikmati ini semua. Tapi aku harus bergegas, sebentar! Aku harus melirik objek yang membuaiku dengan permainnya itu dulu. Ah~ ternyata seorang _namja_ yang errr... Lumayan tampan bagiku, eumm.. Ralat! Mungkin sangat tampan bagiku dan sepertinya dia orang baik

Aku melanjutkan perjalanannya dan setelah berbincang-bincang dengan kepala sekolah." Siap pak.. Ya sudah, saya pamit ke kelas dulu pak" pamitku

"Silahkan, kau tunggu saja di depan ruangan ini karna wali kelasmu akan datang sebentar lagi". Akupun hanya menganggukkan kepala , tak selang beberapa menit wali kelasku pun akhirnya datang yang dikenal namanya yaitu Jung Wine dia mengajar pelajaran biologi di kelasku. Wali kelas yang baik dan ramah dan sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan Park Denny.

Hari pertama di sekolah ku lalui dengan cukup baik. Mulai dari perkenalan dengan teman-teman yang baru dan pelajaran-pelajaran yang sebenarnya sudah ku kuasai. Maklum, aku memiliki otak yang cukup encer dibandingkan dengan teman sebayaku. Aku juga sudah cukup akrab dengan teman sebangku ku, Kyungsoo namanya.

 _Beberapa hari kemudian_

Hari ini dimana aku mulai melakukan les alat musik dan pelajaran. Agar aku tak bosan, _Eomma_ ku menyuruhku untuk mengajak teman-temanku di sekolah untuk les bersamaku. Dan kalian tahu? _Namja_ yang aku ceritakan tempo lalu ternyata dia ada disini dan mengajarkan kami bermain gitar

Belakangan ini ku ketahui, dia bernama Chanyeol nama panjangnya adalah Park Chanyeol. Kata Kyungsoo, Chanyeol ini orangnya pintar dalam segala hal apapun. Tapi dia kakak kelasku

Setiap kami les gitar bersama, awalnya aku agak canggung dengannya. Tapi lama kelamaan kami seperti sudah mengetahui satu sama lain dan bisa dibilang kami cukup dekat. Pernah terpikir olehku bahwa Chanyeol mungkin mencintaiku, tapi itu semua buyar oleh sikap pacarnya Seohyun. Seohyun yang sangat perhatian pada Chanyeol dan juga sepertinya Seohyun sudah menunjukkan sikap curiga dan tidak suka atas kedekatanku dengan Chanyeol kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang kalau aku berani mengambil Chanyeol darinya

"HEI KAU!"

Kudengar suara orang berteriak. Awalnya aku ragu dengan siapa dia beteriak seperti itu. Tapi, rasa nya aku mengenal suara ini. Kudongakkan kepalaku dan benar dia adalah Seohyun. Berhubung aku tidak peduli dengannya, maka aku mengacuhkan dia. Lagipula dia tidak menyebutkan namaku

"Kau! Berani-beraninya mengacuhkanku?!" Teriaknya lagi

"Baek, sepertinya dia memanggilmu". Ucap Luhan dan Xiumin bersamaan dengan nada yang agak takut

"Iya, Baek. Lebih baik kau jangan mengacuhkannya. Itu bisa berakibat fatal". Ucap Kyungsoo

"Hahahahaha... Kalian tenang saja. Selama dia tidak menyebutkan namaku, aku tidak akan menanggapinya. Aku juga punya nama. Memang dia siapa? Dia ataupun orang tuanya dia punya jabatan di sekolah ini aku tetap tidak takut". Ucapkan sambil menenangkan Luhan, Xiumin , dan Kyungsoo yang sudah ketakuan

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! Apa kau tidak mendengar ku?" Geramnya

"Nah, kalau seperti ini kan aku tahu siapa yang dia panggil". Ucapku berbisik ke Kyungsoo

"Ya? Ada apa ka Seohyun?" Tanyaku dengan wajah tenang tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun

"Kau! Ku peringatkan kau jangan pernah dekati Chanyeol!" Gertaknya padaku

"Siapa yang mendekatinya? Kami dekat bukan tanpa alasan"

"Aku tidak peduli! Sekali lagi kulihat kalian berdua dekat, aku tidak akan mentoleransi kau lagi!" Ancamnya padaku dan segera pergi meninggalkan kelasku bersama hentinya dengan langkah kaki yang di hentakkan

Satu hal yang tak ku suka darinya, apa dia ketinggalan jaman? Kurasa pembullyan di jaman sekarang ini sudah tidak jaman lagi. Dan juga gengnya, apa dia tak bisa hidup tanpa gengnya itu? Kemana-mana bersama terus

 **« RAIN »**

Suatu ketika, Luhan dan Kyungsoo tak dapat mengikuti les gitar bersamaku karena mereka ada urusan. Oh ya, mereka sudah tau kalau aku mencintai Chanyeol. Hubunganku dengan Chanyeol tak dapat di jelaskan, dia lebih perhatian denganku di bandingkan dengan pacarnya. Satu sekolahpun tau akan kedekatan kami dan itu menumbuhkan berbagai macam gosip tentang kami yang mengatakan bahwa kami berpacaran

Tapi entah mengapa, kurasa Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini berubah. Dia mengabaikanku, kadang-kadang aku sering memergokinya sedang menatapku dari kejauhan. Aku senang, tapi mengapa tatapan matanya membuatku sedih? Tatapan matanya seakan-akan tak rela akan sesuatu. Aku sendiri pun tak tahu itu apa

Hari ini sekolah sudah selesai dan aku sedang mengendap-endap untuk keluar dari sekolah agar tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol untuk tidak pergi ke tempat les bersama, berhubung aku ingin kabur les untuk hari ini saja. Untuk mencapai pintu keluar sekolah, aku harus melewati ruang kelas 3 dan itu berarti aku pun harus melewati kelas Chanyeol

Aku berharap dalam hati agar tidak bertemu dengannya. Karena sudah ku putuskan akan menekan perasaanku padanya. Ketika aku melewati kelas Chanyeol, sekilas kudengar bahwa ada yang berkata." Hei, kalian tahu tidak? Ternyata Chanyeol tidak menyukai Baekhyun. Kudengar lagi Chanyeol hanya memanfaatkan Baekhyun sana untuk membuat Seohyun cemburu padanya. Kasihan sekali dia". Bisik murid-murid yang lain ketika aku melewati mereka

"Kau sudah dengar belum kalau Chanyeol dan Seohyun akan bertunangan minggu depan? Wah, benar-benar pasangan yang serasi ya"

Tunangan? Kata-kata itu terus berputar di kepalaku. Jadi ini alasannya dia menghindariku? Sepertinya aku harus menyerah sampai sini hatiku sungguh sangat sakit mendengarnya

Apa yang orang tua mereka pikirkan? Mereka masih sekolah dan akan bertunangan? Dan terlebih lagi yang tak dapat aku pikirkan, apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan? Mengapa dia tidak menolak pertunangan itu? Tak ku rasa air mataku sudah berada di pelupuk mataku, di tambah lagi aku tak sengaja melihat Chanyeol sedang menatapku dari dalam kelas. Sampai ada yang memanggilku, suara _Yeoja_

"Kebetulan kau lewat, Baek. Seperti yang kau dengar tadi, aku akan bertunangan dengan Chanyeol. Maka untuk menghormati kau yang dekat dengan Chanyeol, maka ini aku memberikannya secara pribadi padamu. Kau harus datang ya~ Chanyeol akan sedih jika sahabat tercintanya tidak datang. Ya kan sayang?" Katanya seraya memberiku kartu undangan pertunangan mereka yang sangat cantik, dan menekankan kata SAHABAT TERCINTANYA sambil menunggu persetujuan dari Chanyeol yang tak kusadari sejak kapan ada di sebelah Seohyun

Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Air mataku rasa nya sudah ingin jatuh. Kurasa ada yang menggenggam tanganku erat dan menarikku pergi. Ku dengar suara _Yeoja_ berteriak. Aku seperti orang bodoh yang hanya bisa menahan tangisanku. Yang aku tahu sekarang aku berada di ruang musik sekolahku dan kurasa ada orang yang memelukku, aku merasa nyaman. Orang itu adalah Chanyeol. Tapi sampai saat ini aku masih bisa bersikap tegas dan tidak menangis sedikitpun

Tiba-tiba dia melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan ke arah piano kemudian duduk di kursinya. Dia memainkan sebuah lagu, aku tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol bisa memainkan piano. Lantunan lagu itu. Lagi yang dimainkan di kala hujan baru saja turun di bawah pohon. Lagi yang saat itu menjadi favoritku

 _Apa dia sadar akan keberadaanku waktu itu?_

 _Apa dia tahu bahwa aku ada di sana? Sedang memperhatikannya?_

 _Apa dia mengetahui bahwa aku mencintainya?_

Chanyeol menatapku penuh arti sambil memainkan lagu itu. Matanya menyiratkan tentang cinta, kesedihan, keraguan, dan kebimbangan. Tolong jangan menatapku seperti itu Chan!

Setelah dia selesai memainkan piano itu, dia beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan perlahan ke arahku dan memelukku kembali

"Menangislah. Aku hanya bisa meminta maaf padamu. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menolak pun aku tak bisa, pertunangan ini memang sudah di rencanakan dari sebelum aku mengenalmu. Kau mencintaiku bukan? Aku juga sangat mencintai. Aku-"

"Kau! Tidakkah kau tahu? Ya! Aku sangat mencintaimu! Jika tahu akhirnya akan berakhir seperti ini, mengapa kau tidak melarangku untuk mencintaimu? Mengapa kau terus memperhatikanku hingga rasa ini tumbuh dan tak bisa di kendalikan lagi?" Kataku sambil menangis

"Aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku..." lirih Chanyeol

"Taukah kau bahwa hatiku ini sakit sekali? Tahukah kau bahwa hati ini rasanya seperti teriris-iris? Apakah kau tahu? Bahwa kau merupakan salah satunya alasanya aku semangat menjalani hariku? Apakah kau tahu itu semua? Setiap hari kau memberikan semangat kepadaku untuk meraih cita-citaku menjadi dokter. Setiap aku kelelahan karena belajar untuk menggapai cita-citaku, kau selalu memiliki cara agar aku semangat lagi! Kau seperti menaburkan cuka ke dalam hatiku yang sudah luka ini dan rasanya sungguh pedih Chan!" Teriakku tak karuan sambil menahan tangisanku dan melepaskan diriku dari pelukan Chanyeol. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan yang lain

"Kau tidak perlu datang ke pertunangan itu. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain. Anggap saja kita tak pernah bertemu. Oh ya, satu lagi, aku mau kau tetap berusaha mencapai mimpimu sebagai dokter. Aku ingin suatu saat nanti bertemu dengan kau yang sudah menjadi dokter yang profesional" ucap Chanyeol lagi

"Cukup! Baik kalau itu yang kau inginkan! Memang kau benar! Ini memang sebuah ke-sa-la-han! Kau juga benar kalau ini semua memang tidak disengaja! Kesalahan bahwa aku mencintaimu dan juga kau mencintaiku. Ketidaksengajaan bahwa kau merupakan guru lesku dan itu membuat intesitas pertemuan kita semakin sering. Ya! Itu memang benar!" Lirihku sambil pergi berlari dari ruang musik itu

Aku tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang aku tabrak. Aku tidak peduli pada Chanyeol yang terus memanggil namaku. Aku tidak peduli pada semua orang yang tertawa dan ada juga yang menatapku iba. Aku tidak peduli! Aku terus berlari dan tanpa sadar aku berada di taman tepat di bawah pohon di mana aku melihat Chanyeol. Dan jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama

 _ **« RAIN »**_

 _Beberapa bulan kemudian_

Sekarang aku kelas 3 dan sebentar lagi aku akan kuliah. Tentang Chanyeol, kudengar mereka memang sudah bertunangan. Dan Chanyeol melanjutkan kuliahnya di luar negri, bohong kalau ku bilang aku sudah tidak lagi mencintainya. Aku datang ke pesta pertunangannya. Dan tak lupa mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka dengan seuntai senyuman manis pada wajahku. Tak usah kau tanya bagaimana denganku? Chanyeol, kulihat dia kaget dan menatapku dengan mata sendunya. Yang aku ingat, malam itu sepulang dari sana aku langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya

Aku menjalani hari-hariku dengan baik dengan keluarga dan sahabat-sahabat terbaikku yang ada di sisiku. Aku akan melanjutkan studiku ke luar negri untuk mencapai cita-citaku sebagai dokter. Aku akan membuktikan pada Chanyeol bahwa aku bisa

Sampai suatu ketika, namaku di panggil oleh kepala sekolah melalui speaker untuk menghadap ke ruangannya. Sesampainya di sana, aku di pertemukan dengan orang tua Chanyeol. Aku kaget, aku memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini. Dan ternyata itu benar, Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan ketika baru saja sampai di Korea. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku dilibatkan? Selama komanya, dia mengigaukan namaku. Aku sebuah buku oleh _eomma_ nya Chanyeol

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, aku membuka buku tersebut. Hanya berisikan sebaris kalimat perharinya, tapi terkadang juga lebih. "Halo Chan, sudah lama tidak bertemu. Aku sudah memegang bukumu, mau aku bacakan? Ya sudah, aku bacakan ya..." kataku lirih sambil melihatnya yang terlihat tidak berdaya di antara berbagai selang infus yang berada di sekitar tubuhnya _'_

 **{Yang di garis miring berarti itu isi buku/diarynya ya}**

 _'Pagi yang mendung dan hujan, seperti biasa aku bermain gitar di taman dan duduk di bawah pohon. Aku merasa sedang diawasi dan ternyata benar ada seorang namja yang manis dan cantik, aku mencintainya pada pandangan pertama. Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya lagi'_

Ternyata dia melihatku. Mengapa aku bisa sampai tak tahu? Apa karena aku terlalu menikmati petikan gitar dan suaranya? Yah, mungkin saja

 _'Ternyata dia murid baru dan berbeda satu tahun dariku, namanya Byun Baekhyun. Indah bukan? Dia pintar, tapi mengapa dia seperti tidak semangat bersekolah disini. Aku berjanji aku akan menjadi penyemangat untuknya'_

 _'Waktu itu kebetulan ketemuan sama dia dan temannya, aku mendengar dia akan les musik dan les pelajaran. Ah, mungkin lebih baik aku mendaftar menjadi guru les musiknya saja'_

 _'Dia benar-benar berbeda dengan Seohyun. Aku mencintainya! Apa aku bisa memilikinya? Sebentar lagi aku akan bertunangan dengan Seohyun dan aku tidak bisa membatahnya'_

Jadi ini alasannya? Mengapa dia tidak katakan saja padaku yang sebenarnya? Hatiku sakit. Bisakah aku memutar waktu sekali saja...

 _'Ah~ ternyata dia ingin menjadi dokter. Semangat! Aku ingin kau menjadi dokter yang profesional, aku ingin melihat kau berhasil! Aku yakin kau pasti bisa!'_

 _'Aku akan menyatakan cintaku padanya hari ini. Ya! Hari ini! Aku tidak tahan mengacuhkannya seperti itu, aku tidak bisa melihatnya sedih hanya karena diriku. Aku sudah menyusun rencana dengan sahabatnya. Kuharap ini berhasil'_

Hah! Ternyata mereka sudah berkerja sama. Pantas saja...

 _'Kenapa?! Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi pada saat yang tidak tepat?! Seohyun! Aku benar-benar membecimu. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Aku sakit melihat dia menangis hanya karena aku. Aku harus berbuat apa sekarang?!'_

 _'Bisakah aku meminta satu hal? Hanya untuk memutar waktu dan tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama'_

 _' kenapa dia ada disini? Bukankah sudah ku bilang dia tidak usah datang? Lucu sekali mukanya waktu sedang menahan tangisannya. Apakah dia tidak bisa jujur saja? Aku ingin dia pergi saat itu juga, agar dia tidak tersakiti lagi'_

 _'Hari kelulusanku, lebih baik aku kuliah di luar negri saja, agar dia tidak tersakiti lagi. Ku harap dia bisa mencapai cita-cita nya dan menjadi dokter yang baik 😊'_

 _'Nenekku meninggal. Aku sedih dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa . Aku sudah berbicara kepada orang tuaku untuk mengakhiri pertunanganku dengan Seohyun dan mereka menyetujuinya'_

 _'Aku bahagia. Aku harap Baekhyun masih mau menerimaku lagi. Aku akan pulang ke Korea dan menemuinya. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya menangis lagi hanya karena aku'_

"Tentu! Tentu aku mau menerima mu lagi! Tapi bisakah kau cepat bangun dari komamu? Aku tidak tahan hidup seperti ini, melihatmu dalam keadaan tidak berdaya. Aku berjanji tidak akan menangis. Aku berjanji akan menjadi dokter yang terbaik! Aku janji! Aku janji! Tapi kumohon bangunlah Chan" ucapku sambil memegang tangannya yang pucat

Setelah beberapa bulan. Kulihat tangannya bergerak dan matanya bergerak-gerak. Namun, dia masih terlihat lemah. Kupanggil dokter dan orang tuanya. Aku dan orangtua nya hanya menunggu di luar dan menunggu dokter memeriksanya. Dokter keluar dan berkata bahwa Chanyeol ingin bertemu denganku dan berjalan-jalan denganku , akhirnya dokter pun mengizinkannya

Kami pun mendatangi taman yang dulu menjadi tempat pertemuan pertama kita. Tempat di mana kita bisa mengenal dan jatuh cinta satu sama lain. Dan kebetulan sekali baru saja hujan turun. Chanyeol masih terlihat pucat. Dia menyanyikan lagu yang dulu dia mainkan untukku dengan mulus tanpa cela

"Baek, kurasa kau telah mengetahui apa maksudku datang kembali ke sini. Aku hanya ingin memberimu ini. Aku mencintaimu, sangat. Aku ingin kau tidak menangis lagi hanya karena aku. Aku ingin kau hidup dengan baik, karena kurasa waktuku sudah tidak lama lagi. _Gomawo-yo_ untuk semuanya 😊" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lembut dan memakaikanku cincin

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol jatuh dan dari hidungnya keluar darah. Aku panik. Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa, aku belum sempat mengatakan bahwa aku juga mencintainya. Aku tidak mengerti tentang ini semua. Ketika aku sampai di rumah sakit. Aku baru tau hal yang sebenarnya. Ternyata, Chanyeol tidak kecelakaan dia memiliki tumor otak dan itu sudah turun-menurun di keluarganya. Chanyeol menginginkan agar tidak ada yang memberitahuku tentang ini

Mengapa? Mengapa ini harus terjadi? Adakah seseorang yang mau menjelaskannya kepadaku tentang ini? Ini terlalu membingungkan untukku. Bukankah kau berkata ingin melihatku menjadi dokter yang baik dan profesional? Mengapa kau ingkar janji kepadaku?

 _Beberapa tahun kemudian_

Aku sudah menjadi dokter yang baik dan profesional. Aku sudah memenuhi janjiku padanya. Pada orang yang sangat aku cintai. Chanyeol, lihatlah aku sudah menjadi dokter dan hidup dengan baik walaupun awalnya terasa sulit. _Gomawo_ atas semua dukunganmu. Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan melupakanmu...

END

Alurnya kecepetan ya? Maaf ini cuma lagi dapet feel dan nulis 3jam doang :") jadi harap maklum karna saya juga masih new 😊


End file.
